Angels of Night
by Melleth Nimithil
Summary: A young girl studying architecture in France finds out that in the antique and monumental house she moved on recently, lives a musical genius which is none other than the Phantom of the Opera.
1. Prologue

Angels of Night

_Prologue_

A young and beautiful girl studying architecture in France finds out that in the antique and monumental house she moved into recently, lives a musical genius which is none other than the Phantom of the Opera... She also discovers that in her soul, many mysterious memories of another life are waiting for the right person to unfold them. Full of mystery and encountered feelings, Melleth Nimithil presents to you her first fan fiction story, "Angels of Night", inspired by Andrew Lloyd Webber's movie "The Phantom of the Opera".

Here you have my fan fiction tale's introduction. Of course, all the characters you don't recognize are of my own invention. The "prime material" belongs to Gaston Leroux or Andrew Lloyd Webber. If you want to add some magic to the story, try to adapt the italicized paragraphs to the music made by ALW.

Please, if you have some doubt or suggestion, please review.

_Dedicated to all those who are waiting a change in their lives._

_Special thanks to Paige, and to all those who believe there is potential in this teenager. _

Hoping you'll enjoy it...

Melleth Nimithil


	2. Chapter 1 The Sweet, Unspoken Meeting

Chapter One – _The Sweet, Unspoken Meeting_

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning... Angel, that's all I ask of you!" _said a man that had me in his arms, and I opened my eyes. It was midnight. When I came to my senses, I discovered that I was crying. What a strange feeling! I had not finished organizing my thoughts when a voice from the upper part of my room spoke to me:

"Did you call me?"

"Whose is that voice?" I whispered with fear.

"I am your love, remember... I talked to you in dreams," said the baronial voice, tenderly.

"Answer my question! Who are you?" I said, the tone of my voice growing louder than before.

"_Have you forgotten your Angel of Music?_" chanted the mysterious sound from above.

I was shocked. I had recently moved into this house, and I had never heard something so similar.

The house was very old, built approximately one century ago. I moved there because I was beginning my studies of architecture, and the house was big and inspiring. I lived with a few friends, but none of them had felt anything rare.

Since the first night I slept there, I'd dreamt of a masked man singing and calling me while I cried. Not knowing what was happening, instead of fear, my soul felt ecstasy—instead of plain words, a song there bloomed.

"_Erik, am I dreaming?_

_Are you really here with me?_" I sang, incredulous.

"_My soul has found you, my Angel._

_I am here with you,_" answered Erik in warm song.

"_I dreamt of you here by my side,_

_Thinking of it as a joke._

_But now, at last, I can hear you._

_I am not alone!_" I intoned in rejoice.

"_Angel of Music,_

_I/You can hear you/me,_

_You are with me, angel!_" we sang together.

"_Please, do not leave me here,_

_I bid you,_

_Take me with you, master..._" I changed, as if hypnotized.

"_I am your angel of music..._

_Come to me angel of music..." _he sang.

"Wait, why am I singing all this? What is happening?" I said, snapping out of my hypnosis.

"Do you think that I would harm you? Think of it, my blonde angel, think of our love..." he said.

"Which love? Why do you call me blonde angel? I demand an answer! I demand you uncover yourself!" I shouted, nervously.

"Look behind your wardrobe cabinet, Little Meg. Have you forgotten our secret doorway?" said he.

"What? Forgot? Ok... I'll look behind the closet..." I said desperately.

I moved the heavy dresser and, behold! There was really a passage! It consisted of what once was a mirror. The golden frame and a few pieces were all that remained.

I took a lantern and peeped into the darkness. I discovered a passageway that led to a staircase. It was spotless and finely designed. When I took the first step inside of it, hundreds of candles magically lit up. Then I discovered that it was a very long way down the stairs. With some strange force carrying me, I ran down the staircase made of stone.

In the middle of my thrill, I stopped. Exhausted, I realized that I was in front of a large lake. Very far, at the other side, a man in black garments was standing in a boat. At the very moment I glanced at him, the vessel started moving toward my side. I began quivering in fear.

"_Why are you afraid, my dear?_

_Why do you fear?_

_I am a man you know,_

_The one you love..." _sang the man in the boat.

"_Why have you brought me here?_

_Why did I come?" _I chanted in fear.

At the time I finished singing, he reached my side. I raised my sight and I gazed at his face. A cold, white mask covered half of it. In the other half, I saw a gorgeous, yet harsh countenance. An expression of cruelty, love, loneliness... too many feelings in one sight. His penetrating green eyes stared fixedly at my nervous appearance. He offered me his hand, which was covered with a black glove. Hardly knowing why, I took his hand and stepped into the boat.

"_Since first I stepped in here,_

_I have felt strange._

_I don't know why I'm here,_

_I want to run._

_The only thing I know,_

_Is that I find the Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind..." _I sang.

"_I have brought you here,_

_To my deep world._

_I want you to sing,_

_To be with me._

_Although you don't realize_

_The reason why, the Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside your mind..."_ sang the mysterious man passionately.

"_I want to struggle you,_

_But I can't._

_I want to go back there,_

_And ask for help._

_But something stops me from_

_Refusing the truth: the Phantom of the Opera is here,_

_Inside my mind..."_

And we reached the other side. He got down from the boat, and then he helped me to get down too. When he released my hand, I realized once more that what was happening was extremely bizarre. Suddenly, I pushed him, and began shouting:

"_Who are you?_

_Why do I say all these weird things?_

_I want an answer!"_

He took my hands softly, and said: "I, as you have said, am the Phantom of the Opera. My real name is Erik, and the rest... you will understand in time..." and he began walking, without releasing my hand.

Then, magically, I began to sing again,

"_Who is this creature of darkness?_

_Whose is this face of the night?"_

Swiftly, we mounted some stairs, and reached an enormous place, where, as in the beginning of the passage, hundreds of candles were lit up. Its design was perfect. It was full of candles and, in one corner, a great golden pipe organ was displayed. It was full of odd objects, almost too many for the eye to take in. The strong scent of roses made me feel enlightened. I felt that I belonged to that place, that I should stay there. He took me in his arms and began singing:

"_In this night, the night of the joy,_

_You are finally with me._

_After all that hard pursuit,_

_I am, at last, with you._

_Long ago, it seems so long ago,_

_Your soul departed from this place_

_But now I find you, to revive the past..."_

And then, I answered:

"_I feel good here, under your familiar sight,_

_I don't know why I feel like I know you,_

_From long ago, I think we had something..._

_And now I'm here with you, with confusion,_

_With doubts..."_

"Which doubts, my Meg...?"

"Why do you call me Meg? My name is Ellen, and I don't know any Meg..."

"You are Ellen, I know, but with the soul of one who once was Meg. I can play with time and with minds, Little Lune. You know it. That is the reason why I am with you in dreams, the cause for your 'involuntary' singing. You have returned where you belong, Meg."

"What? You mean that I am Ellen, but at the same time Meg? Who was Meg?"

"You are identical to Meg. Personality, physical, voice... The first moment you came here, I thought you were she. But no, you are Ellen. The one who is totally like Meg."

"And you, you are immortal?"

"No, I'm not. But I can play with time. I have come from the past."

"So, do you mean that, a long time ago, we had something...?"

"We wanted to have something, but we never could..."

"Well, you will have to convince me... This is peculiar..."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Whatever you have, please..."

I sat on a chair with red silk and golden details that was beside me.

"Here, take this..."

I drank what he gave me, and I began to fall asleep. The only thing I remembered was that Erik took me up to my room...


	3. Chapter The Sighting of the Strange, Awo...

Chapter 2 – _The Sighting of the Strange, Awoken Dream_

I woke up very late in the morning. I stared at my watch... 11 o'clock, Saturday. I felt tears on my face. I dried them and said to myself:

"Crying again, huh?" and I got out of the blankets. "You must have been dreaming a..."

When I jumped out of my bed, I discovered that, from what I thought was a dream, I had not only brought tears, but also a scarlet rose that fell in front of my feet. Red as the burning fire in hell, but beautiful and delicate as an angel in heaven. In the middle of the stem, it had a perfectly tied black ribbon.

Not imagination, but a wandering dream. An awoken activity of the mind, or pure reality? Now I knew that it was merely true. I had proof... It was not only a bunch of dreams, but also a real pursuit. That angel of the night was really with me...

I combed my hair, took a sleeping gown, and went downstairs to prepare lunch. When I reached the kitchen, I found that my best friend, Sophia, had already done it.

I had met her three or four months ago, when I first came to France. Coming from England, I knew only the basics of the French language. She was from Norway, and we two came almost at the same time with our other friends, who also lived with us. Anne and Frédéric were our salvation there, because they were the only ones who were French and who really knew the city. David, who also was from England, came with me in the same flight. Derek was Canadian, and knew French also, but he had some trouble with directions in the city. We all studied architecture, except Anne, who was studying arts.

"Awake already, my sleeping buddy? Too much action last night?" Sophia said in a mocking tone. She was very witty, but sometimes she got me to the point of being annoyed.

"What are you talking about? I was just tired, that's all!" I answered, angry.

"You won't deny that you brought some kind of musician friend or something like that. Don't tell me that it was the radio with whom you were arguing..."

"Don't be a fool, I haven't brought any friend!" I said, hitting the table.

"He has a very good voice. And so do you. That is a quality I didn't know about you."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"Ok, ok, it's fine. I will not continue nosing about things that are not of my interest. The only things I certainly know are that yesterday I discovered that you sing very well, and that if it is true that you are bringing someone here, David is going to get jealous."

"Now it's about David, huh? You know that I am only his friend!" I was already mad, but she was so insisting... Could I not hide some secrets?

"But he is in love with you and you know it."

"Let's talk about something else, for God's sake!"

"Ok, but remember that sooner or later I will discover what you are hiding. I've made some meat. Want some?"

"Please... I didn't know that you'd never heard me sing."

"Yes, so many months of knowing each other and I didn't know that you sing so well!" she said, standing up. She went to the kitchen and returned with a plate.

"I have sung since I was seven, when I made the role ofMaria in a play of 'The Sound of Music'. Thank you, I was starving."

"You're welcome. Since you were seven, you said? Each day I discover something different and even stranger from you. You are like a Pandora's Box..."

At the time she finished saying that, David and Derek were just entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sophia. Good morning, Elli. What does the Pandora's Box reveal today?" said David.

"Hi guys, where have you been?" I asked.

"I was working, and David was buying some stuff that was missing in our rooms," said Derek.

"Last night I discovered a new virtue in our friend," said Sophia.

"And what was it?" asked David.

"Our smart pal is a great singer," stated Sophia.

"Oh, please, don't exaggerate!" I said.

"Really? Let's see, sing something for us!" exclaimed Derek.

"Yes, please, let us enjoy your voice," said David.

"No, I'm not in the mood for singing today..." I said, fearing to enter into trance and reveal my secret.

"Please, sing for us!" insisted David.

"Oh, I've just remembered that I have to present a project on Monday, and I haven't started yet! Ok, people, goodbye! If you need me, I'll be using the computer," I said, and ran quickly to the third floor, where the office was.

When I arrived, I noticed that a letter lay on the principle table of the room. The envelope, which was already opened, had the following inscription:

**To: Mme. Giry**

**From: The Hidden Inhabitant**

I felt curiosity invading every spot of my brain. It seemed to be very old, because it was of yellow parchment, and written in an antique way. I opened it and read:

"**Dear Mme. Giry:**

**Thank you for all the help you've given me all these years since we first met. But, most of all, I want to show gratitude because you give me a place to live and to hide, risking your own life.**

**I know that you still think that I am the same aggressive man of the night of the 'Don Juan Triumphant' performance, but let me tell you that I have already recognized my mistakes. Now I am a changed man, and I have learned to live almost by myself.**

**I want to do something in return for your infinite kindness. Maybe I can give some voice lessons to Meg, now that she has decided to quit dancing. She told me that she wanted to continue performing, but not in the ballet. I won't harm her, you know. We two are very good friends. In her I have found, at last, someone that fully understands me.**

**Once more I thank you for your endless preoccupations with me. Be sure that you will never be disappointed of me again...**

**I remain your obedient servant,**

**But no more the Opera Ghost,**

**Erik."**

I was totally astonished and again, full of doubts. Why was this letter here? Who brought it here? Who was Mme. Giry? Maybe she was the first owner of this house. Now I had more clues about who Meg was. She was a ballet dancer, and maybe Mme. Giry's daughter. But was this the same Erik that visited me? I was almost sure that it was. He was offering to give voice lessons to Meg, and saying that she was the only one who really understood him. And what was "Don Juan Triumphant"? I wanted to see Erik again. Perhaps he had the answers to my questions.

Suddenly, his voice invaded the room:

"Have you read my letter?"

And I answered: "Yes, and I am full of uncertainties again. Who was Mme. Giry?"

"She was the one that brought me here. Your mother—well, Meg's mother."

"She was very kind to you, I see. What is 'Don Juan Triumphant'?"

"An opera I have written. I prefer not talking about it, not now. Someone is coming—farewell, my Angel..."

"_Don't leave me here, please!_

_Don't leave me alone..."_

In that very instant, David entered the room. "You are very rare, Elli. What were you singing? By the way, it was true what Sophia said—you sing very well."

"Thank you. It was a piece of an opera I heard many years ago..." I answered, sitting on a bench near the wall.

He sat beside me, hugged me, and said, "What happened to you? You are acting very strange... You wake up very late, knowing you have lots of things to do; you run away when we ask you to sing; you become nervous when I approach you..."

"I have nothing, really. I'm under too much pressure."

"Are you sure? Is there something I can help with?"

"I am delayed in this project. Can you help me?"

"Ok, I will bring my books," he said, standing up and going out of the room.

When he left, the doors of the room closed roughly, and the voice of Erik echoed in the room:

"_What is this boy_

_Trying to do?_

_Why is he here?_

_Explain to me!_

_He doesn't have_

_Rights on you!_

_Who is this plain suitor?"_

"_Erik, oh please,_

_Don't be so angry!_

_He is a friend,_

_Angel!_

_I do not have him_

_As a suitor._

_He is a good fellow," _I answered.

"You swear to me he is only a friend?" he asked, still sounding suspicious.

"Yes," I answered, "but we have to be more careful. I don't want my friends to think that I am crazy."

"I will be more cautious from now on, if that will make you happy... I will see you tonight, Little Lune."

"Thank you. I knew you would understand. See you later."

When David came to work with me, we had already finished talking. All the time that we worked, I was longing to see Erik again...


	4. Chapter 2 The Persisting of the Desired...

Chapter Three – _The Persisting of the Desired Dream_

Night had come. Fearing that Erik could not wait another second more to see me, and that David would note his presence, I said that it was better to get some sleep. When we said goodbye, I almost ran to my room. I waited there a few minutes, and almost magically, I began to sing:

"_Longing now to see you here again,_

_Yearning now to glance at you._

_I feel you here, but I'm alone._

_Please come to solve my doubts..."_

"_Meg, my Meg,_

_Don't think that you're alone._

_I'm on my way,_

_Only be patient and wait..." _Erik sang, his voice distant.

A few minutes later, I noticed that the wardrobe cabinet started to move. I stood up and there he was, now in different clothes. He seemed to have been taken from an old opera performance. His clothes were perfect. Even though he was wearing a black mask that covered more than the one he used before, he looked very handsome.

He took my hand. We traveled the same way to his lair. The passageway, the stairs, the lake...

I wanted to blame him because of my confusion. I was tired of all this mystery and puzzlement, but I felt that I couldn't. I felt so relaxed with him.

When we were already there, I felt that it was the moment for questions. I could not wait more so I said very seriously, "Please sit down. I have to talk with you."

He laughed and said, "I like your attitude, but I should have asked you that first, since you are in my home. Please sit here." He showed me to a seat. "I also need to talk with you."

"Let me talk first, please," I said.

"Ok, start."

"This situation is weird. I don't understand clearly who you are, why you are here... many things. I have to confess that with you I feel very good, but I am still confused."

"Who am I? Am I only a man, or something else? You tell me, my Angel."

"You are nothing but a mystery to me."

"Who did I tell you I am? Do you remember?"

"Yes, you said your name was Erik, the Phantom of the Opera..."

"Yes, you're right, and that I have come from the past. Why am I here? It was once Madame Giry's house, and now it is mine. It is true, it is yours, but it is still mine."

"Yours? Why do you say it is yours, if you have just said that it was Giry's house?"

"Do you remember the letter I left for you? I said to Madame Giry that I thanked her for all of the help, including the home she gave me after the tragedy of the night of the 'Don Juan Triumphant' performance, after which I left my 'Opera Ghost' nickname, and which left my house burned to the ground. All the original inhabitants of this house are gone, except you and me."

"What are you trying to make me believe?"

"For me, you are Meg. Not Ellen, nor Elli, or whatever the other people call you, my Little Lune."

"Why? Why have you chosen me?"

"Because I saw in you the angel I once saw in Meg. I choose you because I know that you have a pure heart. I can't tolerate another deception. I don't want to die without knowing a companion other than loneliness."

"But why? Why choose me after all these years? Why have you only known loneliness?"

"Are you completely sure that you want to know?"

"I've come here to put an end to my puzzling."

He removed the black mask swiftly and threw it off, immediately covering his face. He began crying dreadfully, and I felt my heart break. I moved slowly towards him and got his hands apart from his face.

I saw a beautiful angel's face burned in half by the fire of hell. I shouted inside my head not because of his face, but because of the cruelty of the world, the harshness of a civilization that, no matter how pure the heart, will pursue you until you are torn into a demon only because what meets the eye is not "normal".

"Oh, Erik!" I lifted a hand to touch his face. "Does it hurt? What can I do for you? Oh, what dull doom has carried you to this point!"

The only thing he could do was cry. The plunging tears of that forlorn soul broke my heart into a million pieces. Those tears of a terrible destiny made me feel responsible to change it. I tried to be strong, but I instantly succumbed to moaning.

"My angel! Let me be your light!" I cried, hugging him.

In him, I felt more grief than a human could bear, a shattered soul. But I also felt, yet very feebly, a divine and kindhearted being waiting to be rescued. We cried together because we knew that angels on earth suffer more than human beings. We, the Angels of Night, each one of us with a mission: to make the other's world a pleasant place from that moment on.

When we both came to our senses, we got apart from each other, and he said, "I have been a fool all this time. I can't even compare you with Meg now. You are unique—though I have not been mistaken in choosing you. Meg feared me, but I find no fright in you."

"But why should I panic? For me, you are an angel. An angel, Erik. They make mistakes, but they are still pure."

"You see me like that because you don't know me. You don't know my past."

"The past... Let it pass! It is true, I don't know you, but I feel in you an enormous need of love. I feel that you were the victim of all the human beings that once knew about you. Oh, human beings, vile and vindictive! Why? Why do we have to build hell for others? Who are we to judge anyone?"

"Oh, Ellen, why are you so gentle with me? Why are you so blind?"

"Blind of what? Why can't you accept the preoccupation of a girl that tires to do what her heart says? Why are you so adapted to hatred?" And suddenly, I began to sing:

"_Wake up in loneliness,_

_Yet with some happiness._

_Born in a moment_

_Rousing, being a better person._

_A faithful soul, alone._

_Wait for the only one_

_Who can cure your scraps_

_And turn you into a joyful self._

_So with care and love in the soul,_

_With someone who guides you,_

_You will now fly_

_Away from the cage._

_Get rid of loneliness_

_Out of dark emptiness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Away from your feared hate._

_Now life will be_

_All that you desired!"_

After me, he sang:

"_Never made for love,_

_But made for hatred,_

_Finding you_

_Is like achieving heaven._

_You have lit my night_

_With a very different light._

_I've been torn away_

_From the shade of the pain._

_You gave to my life a different shine._

_You and me, the Angels of the Night._

"_Erik, I love you..."_

And then, the miracle began. Suddenly he hugged me, and kissed me in a way I'd never been kissed. Passion, love, thankfulness... too many feelings passed through our heads. All we could think was in us, the two angels united, at last...


	5. Chapter 4 Destiny or Foul Play?

Chapter 4 – _Destiny or Foul Play?_

I was peacefully sleeping, dreaming about who knows what, when I opened my eyes suddenly. Outside of my room, I heard Frédéric shouting all over the house:

"Mon projet, Anne! Ou est mon projet?"

"Je ne sais pas!" Anne shouted in response.

"What is going on? For God's sake, please stop shouting!" Derek said.

I jumped out of my bed, got a sleeping gown, combed my hair, and went out of my room, still sleepy.

"What hour is it? What happens?" I asked.

"Toi qui bouleverses tout! Anne, ou est mon projet?" Fred shouted.

"Please stop! Can somebody explain to me what happens?" I said desperately.

"Anne took my project, I am sure!" said Frédéric, in his amusing French accent.

"I didn't take it, I say!" Anne argued.

"You took it! I am sick of all your jokes!" Frédéric exclaimed.

"Please! Why do you say Anne took your assignment?" Derek said, trying to calm down our two crazy friends.

"She is always playing jokes on me! The class begins at one o'clock, and I still have to get ready," Fred said, too concerned to be quiet.

"What hour is it?" I asked, very puzzled.

"Eleven o'clock," Derek said.

"Oh, my God! It is very late!" I said. "I have very little time, but I will help you search for it. Wait for me, please."

I went to the office room to search for my own project first. When I was already there, I discovered something quite strange.

Beginning by the entrance of the room, a row of rose petals led to a bookshelf that was at the other side. I hastily lifted all of them, fearing someone would suspect. I was entirely sure Erik was responsible for this.

I moved the bookshelf, and there emerged another secret doorway. I ran inside of it and almost instantly I found Erik. He was holding a red rose in one hand, and in the other he had a bunch of papers.

"Good morning, Ellen," he said, and gave me a little kiss.

"Hi, Erik," I answered.

"I heard your friend is searching for this?"

I laughed. "You took it?"

"No, no, I've just found it. Yesterday, when I left you in your room, I got out and went to the corridors, and I found it on the floor. I kept it because I enjoy seeing your friends struggle, and because I wanted to see you."

"Oh, you are so mean!" I said, laughing. "I also wanted to see you," and I kissed him.

"Take this also please,", he said, rising the hand in which he held the rose.

"Thank you,"

"I love you, my angel."

"Sorry, but I have to leave. I have to print my project and get ready for my classes."

"Good luck, my Little Lune."

I ran out swiftly as I heard, each second more distant, the voice of Erik:

"_Now I find_

_A light for all my darkness._

_I have her_

_To fight out all that dimness._

_She has given me_

_A new sense for my life._

_I will give her_

_All the love I can bestow._

_Now I'm truly a new, changed man..."_

When I was already out of the passage, I moved the bookshelf to its original position. Just as I was finishing, Sophia entered the room, and asked, "What were you doing?"

"I was searching for Fred's project," I answered. "Here it is."

"Oh, thank God! He was getting crazy... What is that?" she asked, pointing at my right hand, where I held the red rose.

"Oh, this? It is.. uh.." I muttered, not knowing any reasonable excuse.

"You are hiding something," she said.

"No, no, it's only... It's just..." I mumbled, numbly.

"Hey, I am not a perfect stranger to you. I am your friend, remember?"

"I know, it's only that..."

"Let's talk when we return, ok?"

"I think it's better to talk tomorrow," I replied. "I am not free until very late, today."

"Ok, but please keep in mind that I am your friend."

"Very well. Take this to Fred," I said, giving her the project.

"Well, bye Ellen," she said, retiring from the room.

I was very nervous. What would Sophia think about this extremely odd situation? What would she say? How would I tell her that I was in love with a perfect stranger? I had to talk with Erik, for sure. I had to ask him for help. I knew that, sooner or later, somebody would discover the bizarre affair in which I was involved, but I never thought of Sophia discovering it so quickly.

I turned on my laptop, and printed my project. I then ran to my room to prepare for classes. I got ready very early, so decided to go walking to the university alone. I left very rapidly, because I did not want anyone to follow me.

On my way, I passed in front of many stores. While I watched the endless display windows, I thought of many things.

Always my life had been very normal, with some difficulties, but never full of mystery or irregularities. But with Erik, uncertainty had come. I did not know what to believe, or what to do. I did not know why I never could get him out of my mind. I knew something was wrong with that entire situation, but I was not brave enough to quit caring for him. Was this my destiny? Was this my choice? Or, was this only a foul play?

All of a sudden, I stopped and stared at an antique jewelry store's window. There were many attractive jewels on display, but one, especially, caught my attention. It was a silver necklace, which had a silver angel full of white crystals. I closed my eyes involuntarily, and sensed a pair of hands parting my hair, and placing that cold collar around it. Abruptly, almost as a real image, I saw it. Shining bright, there it was, the silver angel on my neck. When I regarded that image, I heard, distant, a voice singing:

"_Say you won't forget me,_

_Say it to me, please._

_I don't want you to leave me,_

_But that is... your destiny._

_You will have my love_

_Now and always,_

_I know I would not_

_Forget you..."_

When I opened my eyes, I felt nervous, and whispered, "Stop placing images in my head!"

Oh, what sick insecurity I felt! Why? Why did I sense so many weird things? Why should I live such strange events? I stared at the window, and the necklace was there, unperturbed. I decided to enter the store, for I desired to ask after its origin.

When I came in, a tall woman spoke to me. "Good afternoon. What are you searching for?"

"I saw a necklace in the window, and I wanted to know where it came from," I answered.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one with a silver angel," I said.

"That one was found in England. I don't know specifically where, but it is believed that it was manufactured here, in Paris," she said.

"Thank you very much," I said. "Goodbye!" I swiftly got out of the store.

I began to walk briskly down the street, because there were only ten minutes left before the first lesson. Thoughts and doubts once again attacked my mind. Found in England... why there? Had my country some relation with this outlandish affair?

I reached the university just in time. That day I had trouble with paying attention. I made all efforts to concentrate, but my head had so many things to think of...


	6. Chapter 5 The Inexorable Destiny

Angels of Night

Chapter 5 – The Inexorable Destiny

I came back from the University very tired, but I still had strength to see Erik. I entered to the house later than I hoped. I threw my coat on a sofa near the entrance and when I was going upstairs, someone pulled me. When I was eager to scream, I realized it was Erik. He took me down another secret doorway beneath the staircase. I felt strange. Neither of us talked all the way down. I couldn't find any words to say, neither did he. He looked very worried and nervous, but why?

When we were down in the lair, he showed me a place to sit down and acted as if he had something to say. I waited for him to talk, but he said nothing. We stared at each other for a long while. I got tired of all the uncomfortable silence, so I broke it by saying:

"What is going on with us? First of all, you grabbed me up there without warning. I got scared to death. Plus, we are so quiet… have you something to say?"

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," he said, "Indeed, I have to talk with you, but I feel that you also have something to say."

"Yes, I do," I answered.

"So please begin.".

"It's just that I can't find the words," I said nervously, "Erik, your presence has been discovered."

He glanced at me with a very preoccupied gaze. He looked even more nervous than before. He sat down on a chair next to me, took my hand, and said:

"But, how? How is this possible?"

"I… I was so dumb. I had the rose you gave me in my hand when my friend Sophia entered the room," I answered with my voice trembling.

"What did she do?" he said.

"Well, she asked me from whence it came, and I couldn't find any reasonable excuse..." I said shyly.

"And, what will you say to her?"

"That is precisely what I wanted to ask you. What can I say to her?"

"I don't know, really…"

"I knew this would happen, sooner or later, but not that fast."

"Yes, it is true. All is going too fast…" he said, lowering his head.

A long pause followed his short answer. He breathed loudly, and he looked extremely troubled.

"Why are you so silent today? All your answers are small phrases. What is going on Erik?" I said, touching his face. "What do you have to say?"

He stood up from his chair, took a few steps around the lair, and answered:

"Since the beginning of our relationship, all has gone very quickly. It is that way because of a particular reason. I…" he said, turning around. I approached him and rubbed his back: "Please end this uncertainty. Let's get right to the point." "I have to go, Ellen, but I don't know when," he said, turning around and hugging me. Pain covered his voice.

"What? To where? I don't understand," I said, puzzled. "To leave this world, to go forever," he said, caressing my hair.

A tear jumped out of my eyes, followed by another, and another, and another... I was speechless. What did he mean? Seeing the uncertainty in my expression, he said:

"I was allowed to travel in time to find a pure soul, to search for someone who could cure the deep wounds in my spirit, left by the hate and the bitterness of so many years ago. But the hours left for me are numbered, since I have found you."

"Why? Why have you to leave if we have only just begun to live our life together?" I asked with my face full of tears.

"When you first accepted me, with all my imperfections, you cured almost all the detestation and all the pain suffered in the past. Every second of the day I think of you, and I know you love me. That gives me strength to get out of the sick world in which I live."

"I still don't understand. This situation is unfair."

"That is my destiny. I have you with me, in my heart. You have given me a completely new perception of life."

"I know I have changed your life, and I feel so good in that sense, believe me. But you have also changed mine. I don't know how my world would be without you," I said, hugging him tightly.

"Ellen, my angel," he said, hugging me even more tightly. "You have transformed me from a monster to a man, finally. Isn't that enough?"

"No Erik, it is not enough. You are misunderstanding me. Put yourself in my place. What would you feel if I suddenly went away?" I said, getting apart from him. "Imagine that I have to go to England and leave you here, alone," "I would try everything to go after you."

"That is the problem. What if you could not come with me?"

"Ok, ok, it is enough. I'm sorry, but it is easier for you. You will find somebody to replace me."

"Oh, don't be a fool. You know I love you more than anything else in this world."

"It is very hard for me to leave you, believe me! I am only trying to be polite. I can't bear the idea of leaving you here, all by yourself," he said, almost getting crazy. "I can't tolerate, also, the thought of you finding another man to replace me. A man that could give you all the things I could not give you when I was here. I can't, Ellen, I can't…"

"Erik, my love… I also can't bear the idea of not having you by my side," I said, hugging him again.

"But you will have more to win than to lose," he said, caressing my hair.

"What would I win? Pain, tears, loneliness…" I argued, placing my head on his chest.

"No, you will have the chance to start a new life. You don't have anything to stop you from doing it. You are an amazing girl. Life goes on, Little Lune."

"But I also have my weaknesses. Lots of them. Life is a burden too heavy for me to carry. You have lightened it, but without you," I said, looking at his face, "without you, I am lost."

"Think that death is something that will reach everyone, any time, any moment. None of us will stay here physically. But I am going to be with you always, believe me. My body will die, but my soul will always persist. We will never be separated."

"I want to believe you, really, but I can't," I muttered, getting apart from him.

"And I want to comfort you, but I can't."

I did not find any words to say. I was blinded by the tears. My mind was a hurricane of thoughts. Finally, I got the strength to sing:

"_Looking for a hope,_

_What I am left to think,_

_Walking in this tight rope_

_Of cruel destiny?_

_Will you go suddenly_

_And leave what's left of me?_

_What I will do alone?_

_So hopeless, lonely._

_I don't want you to go…"_

Erik approached to me and placed his hand over my mouth, and then he sang:

"_Ellen, Ellen_

_I'll always be with you_

_So please calm down_

_I can't bear watching you cry."_

Once again, being blinded by the tears, I couldn't find anything positive to say, so I stayed there, close to the man I loved the most.

"I know you think life is unfair, and it is true. I know it more than anyone else. Now, put yourself in my place," he said softly. "Have you ever wondered how many times this man in front of you has been deceived? I was feared by everyone. Nobody ever came near to console me."

I felt mad with myself. Selfishness was a prominent defect in me. All the time I had been worried about me. I had never thought about his feelings. I felt like an idiot. I had nothing to say, but so much to think of…

" You have many people who love you. The story of my life is hard to narrate. I have been truly mistreated," he said.

"I feel angry with myself. I am a selfish idiot. Please forgive me," I said.

"There is nothing to forgive," he said, drying my tears. "Ellen, I love you even further than your thoughts could reach. The universe is too small if we compare it to the size of my love for you."

I raised my eyes once more and stared at his face. The face of the angel of love, of life, of hope, of music, of night… the face of my angel. A pair of gleaming emerald eyes stared at my thankful face. A mask, as cold as the snow of a winter tempest, but as tempting as the heat of the burning wood covered, as usual, half of his face. Those lips, which were the shelter of my deepest passions, attracted my attention as the most powerful magnet of the cosmos. The desires were too many, and the time too short. Leaving all preoccupations behind, and letting my fervor explode, I kissed him with all the strength of my body. And, seeing us there, life felt pity for us, so the time's tempo slowed at the point of almost stopping. What occurred after that? Even my mind cannot tell…


	7. Chapter 6 Passion in the Wings of a Swan

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay. I was full of assignments, because, believe it or not, in my country the scholar year has not finished yet. The rating of the story has been changed because of somesuggestions and imagery.If you see too many grammar mistakes, it is because my beta is very busy,but it will be corrected very soon! Anyway, thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them a lot! And I have to give special thanks to Christine Erik, because she has read all what I've published, in Spanish and in English. Well, please go on and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Passion in the Wings of a Swan.

_"Wake up, wake up,_

_please hear to my voice._

_Morning stirs,_

_And calls you to the sunlight…"_

I heard, as I felt someone touching my shoulder softly. "Ellen, my love, it is time to wake up. A new day awaits for you."

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Erik in front of me, staring at me with a tender sight. As he caressed my face, I turned around and continued sleeping.

"No, no, drowsy girl. It is not time to sleep. I know you are tired, but you have classes today," he said.

I smiled and opened my eyes again. He sounded so paternal. I just could imagine my own father waking up little Elli to go to school. I realized that I had slept in his lair. I was lying in a bed with the shape of a swan. The magnificence of the design amazed me. Swans were my favourite animals. The bedspreads, made of red silk, gave my body a comfortable feeling. I was dressed in a sleeping gown, which seemed to be very old-fashioned.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning. How was your night?" I said, stretching my arms, and remembering that sad, yet joyful night. Passion carried us in its arms, taking us to the land of pleasure, to the land I had never went before. The land of the joys of the flesh, those I had not taste before, neither did him… I heard, for a moment, the song he sang me last night:

"_Take me to the world of love, _

_The world of pleasure,_

_That one I have been missing long ago._

_Let the passion burn our flesh._

_Let us enjoy this._

_Do not forget, I'm here to adore you…"_

Bringing me down to earth, he said:

"Wonderful. Your presence brightens this whole world of darkness. Oh, wait a second, please," he said, walking far from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have done some breakfast," he said. His voice echoed throughout the place.

"Thank you, you didn't have to…" I said.

"Who else deserves a delicious breakfast to start the day more than you?" he said, as he approached to the bed with a tray in his right hand.

I laughed, "Thank you," I said, while he placed the tray in the bed, and sitting at the edge of it. "Fruit salad! With plenty of oranges!" I said laughing once more.

"Yes. Where do you think I have been before talking to you? You talk so much that it is impossible not to know you."

"My friends say the same. What hour is it?"

"Seven o' clock. You have classes at ten, so I thought that waking you early was a good idea. We still have to talk, right?"

"Yep. Will you eat?" I said, finishing with a piece of orange.

"No, thanks for asking. So, what do you have to say?"

"What will I say to Sophia?"

"I was thinking about it, and I concluded that you should tell her the truth."

"All the truth?"

"Yes. She is your best friend, isn't she?"

"You are right, but I fear for her reaction,"

"Do not fear. She will understand you. She will know that you are under no risk with me."

"I know, but she will be as confused as I was before."

"So be sure to answer all her questions."

"I will try to be as clear as possible."

"But be sure that she will keep the secret."

"Yes. We can trust in her."

"But please promise me you will concentrate in all the things you have to do. Don't let this trouble you."

"I promise, if that makes you happy. Thank you very much for the breakfast."

"You don't have to thank me. Je t'aime, mon ange."

"Je t'aime aussi," I said, as placed my arms around his neck, and kissed him. After a while, he lost balance, falling over me and spilling all the food over the bed.

"Oh, God, how stupid I am! Please pardon me!" he said, jumping out from the bed.

"Don't worry, anyway I have to take a bath." I said, laughing.

"Do you want to go to your room?" he said, calming down.

"Yes," I answered, getting out from the bed.

"I will go with you. Wait for me, I will get your clothes."

While I walked around, he raised my clothes. When he finished, we went up to my room. It was one of the main rooms, so it had a large bathroom. When we were there, I locked the door. I didn't want anyone to discover him there. Erik sat down in the bed, and I grabbed some clean clothes.

"I am going to take a bath now," I said.

"Ok, I will wait you here," he answered.

I entered the bathroom and stepped in front of a large mirror. I stared at my face. It was a disaster. My blonde hair was all messed up. The white sleeping gown was now orange. I tried to pull it off, but it was impossible. I thought for a moment, and I took the decision of asking Erik for help. I felt a little uncomfortable, but there was not other way of doing it. I opened the door, and I said:

"Erik, I…"

"What do you need?" he said. He was lying in the bed with his hands in his head.

"I need some help with this dress…" I said, timidly. He began to laugh loudly.

"Shut up, please! You will be discovered! Why do you laugh? Don't be mean!" I said.

He lowered his laughter, and said:

"Sorry, sorry, it's only that…" he giggled. "Oh, my little fool!"

I smiled, and said: "You will pay! Nobody calls me a fool!" I ran to the bed, and I acted as if I was striking him.

We started to laugh, and then, he said:

"Ok, ok, I'll help you."

I stood up, and so did he. He started untying the corset slowly. Suddenly, he began kissing and touching my neck.

"Erik, I… think it's not the right time… I have to get ready."

"Yes, you are right, sorry,"he said, as he continued.

When he had finish, I went to the bathroom, holding the dress against my chest. When I was inside, I got the dress off and went into the bathtub. I deposited the rose scent in the water, and closed my eyes.

While the scents made me feel enlightened, I thought about many things. The events of last night came slowly to my mind. I wondered about how many time was left before his parting. I wanted to make that time wonderful and unforgettable for him. I wanted to be devoted to him, to make whatever he desired. I wanted him to know all the things I thought he had never enjoyed. I would take him to the sea, to the forests, to meet the world…

When I had finished, I got ready. When I was going to open the door, Erik entered in the bathroom and said:

"Someone is knocking the door. Go and open, quick!"

"What will you do?" I asked him.

"I will hide here. They will not find me, I swear."

"Ok, but don't go away, please." I said, closing the door of the bathroom and opening the other one. It was Derek. He looked very worried.

"Hi, Derek. How are you," I said.

"Fine, thanks. Why didn't you open the door?" he asked.

"I didn't hear you, sorry. I was getting ready in the bathroom."

"Can I talk with you? It will not take too much, I promise."

"Ok, because I still have things to do. Sit down, please."

As we sat down on a pair of chairs, he said:

"Ellen, we all are very concerned with you. You are getting apart from us. It seems that we are no longer your friends. What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, really. I don't know what is happening to myself," I lied. "But I swear that I will put my feet on the ground. Everything is going to be normal."

"I hope so, because we miss your presence. David is almost getting crazy. You two were very good friends. We thought that you were going to end together, but we were wrong."

"I know he loves me, and… I love him too, but only as a friend. I don't want to be with him."

"You should consider it. He could die for you."

"But I don't want to be his girlfriend. It's only that I don't know how to tell him without hurting his feelings."

"He is a strong guy. He will understand. Please end with his false hopes."

"I will find the moment to talk with him."

"But soon, please. Think about him. If you need some help, just remember I am your friend."

"Ok, I will consider it. Thank you, Derek," I said, hugging him.

"Please promise me you will spend more time with us. Bye, Elli."

"I promise. Bye, Derek."

When he got out from my room, I locked the door again. Then, I went to open the bathroom's door. I entered, looking for Erik. Suddenly, I felt a hand in my shoulder. I turned around quickly, and saw Erik laughing.

"You look so pretty, mon ange. What did he wanted?"

"He told me that I have to spend more time with them."

"He's right. You are loosing your friends. I don't want to become a burden for you."

"You are not a burden! Come on, Erik. I know that I have to keep my friends."

"So pay attention to them."

"He said David was almost getting crazy with my absence."

"That fool? He could get crazy, but he will not have you!" he said, annoyed.

"Calm down, my angel. I am only yours. He is only a friend."

"Promise me that you will never change me for him."

"You know you are my only one, don't be so brainless!"

"Sorry, dear. I know you are mine."

"So why you make me promise that, if you can take it for granted."

"I am an idiot, I know."

"Yes, but you are my idiot." I said, kissing him.


End file.
